Único
by Himawari Blue
Summary: Sintió que los ojos le lloraban de la emoción. Doble D era tan encantador. Tan él. Tan perceptivo. Tan cariñoso. Tan cuidadoso de cada detalle. Era tanto de lo que ella nunca había tenido pero siempre había querido de alguien. Era tan único. Tan suyo. {EddMarie}


**Hell**-o.

¡Aquí estoy! más y más historias, nunca se acaban, es bello.

**Aleeerrr~rrrta**: (**¡IMPORTANTE LEER!**) Chicos, humanos, cosa con capacidad para leer, este capítulo aún cuando es único está **ligado con una historia** que estoy escribiendo pero que aún no subo (_**Teenage Life)**, _por lo que aún cuando hay muchas incognitas la historia es **perfectamente entendible**, esto vendría siendo una especie de **capítulo extra, como una OVA**, pero escrita. Los personajes **no** me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia **sí**, y la historia de trasfondo **también**. Contiene potencial **OoC** pero creo que se ve justificado en el contexto. Contiene **EddxMarie**.

Se les invita cordialmente a **continuar** con su **lectura~**.

* * *

**Único.**

**_«Yo nunca supe que tenia un sueño, hasta que ese sueño fuiste tú.»_**

**[Capítulo único.]**

**.**

Marie suspiró mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolso.

¡Que día más pesado!

Sentía las piernas de plomo, los brazos muertos como piedras y la espalda la estaba matando con todos los libros que llevaba dentro del bolso que colgaba en su espalda. Entre sus cuadernos, investigaciones, papeles, notas y libros de la universidad, estaba _ad portas_ de lanzarse desde el balcón de su edificio.

Pero bueno, menos mal ya había llegado a casa.

Pero no, no había llegado al trailer con sus hermanas (dios la salvase de ser así), no. Desde que había iniciado su vida universitaria que ya no vivía con Lee y May, no porque estuviese peleada con ellas si no que simplemente porque se le había dado la oportunidad de irse del trailer (en buenos términos), y la compañía valía mil veces la pena por lo que había accedido mil veces sin pensarlo ni un sólo segundo extra.

Estaba viviendo un sueño.

Estaba viviendo con el único, el inigualable, el que tal vez nadie nunca en su vida se hubiese esperado, Eddward Harper.

Sí, él mismísimo Doble D, Edd, el cerebrito, el que la rechazaba en la escuela.

Pero eso es otra historia.

Marie introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la giró, se supone que Edd no estaba en casa, debería estar en casa de uno de sus compañeros de universidad haciendo un proyecto para dos semanas más, pero cuando giró la llave de la primera cerradura (para quitarle la llave a la puerta), esta no giró. Estaba sin la llave superior.

Y Edd, nunca en la vida permitía eso, se aseguraba unas dos o tres veces cuando salían por más de un día que las cerraduras estuviesen bien cerradas, era su novio, Marie lo conocía y sabía que éste no habría cometido un error (tan peligroso, según Doble D, eh, que un ladrón se podía meter y podía robarse su bella colección de relojes que le había costado bastante trabajo y dinero armar), que le pudiese salir tan caro después. Aunque como Marie había crecido en un ambiente tan abierto y tan peligroso sabía que algo como lo que él creía no le pasaría. Nadie se metería a robar a un piso nueve a la casa de dos adolescentes que pasaban dentro (haciendo diversas cosas, omitiré detalles), casi las veinticuatro horas del día, y las horas que no estaban era porque estaban en diversas clases en la facultad. Para colmo había un guardia abajo que registraba cada entrada y salida del edificio de gente extraña.

No, Edd, que nadie podía entrar.

¿Entonces por qué no estaba puesta la llave?

Marie cambió de cerradura e intentó directamente con la que abría la puerta y no sólo el cerrojo, y, oh, sorpresa, se abrió.

¿Quien carajos había dejado abierta la puerta?

Entró, y estaban todas las luces apagas.

Por primera vez le empezó a entrar miedo de que los peores temores de Doble D se hubiesen hecho realidad y alguien hubiese entrado.

Prendió la primera luz que había a la entrada, y todo se veía normal. No había nada movido, ni un cojín fuera de su correspondiente lugar encima de algún sillón. No había nada botado en el suelo, ni siquiera un cuadro menos (Eddward era así de maniático con el orden, y curiosamente a Marie le agradaba eso de mantener la casa decentemente ordenada, sentía que estudiar era mucho más fácil que cuando vivía con sus hermanas).

Entonces notó algo que por la tensión inicial de la situación no había notado.

Había un agradable aroma en el ambiente, había una mezcla de olores que Marie habría catalogado de divino, y una tenue luz prendida bajo la puerta que daba hacía su pequeña cocina.

¿Quien rayos estaba en su casa sin su autorización cocinando algo que olía condenadamente delicioso sin siquiera preguntarle?

Para colmo estaba demasiado destruida como para lidiar con quien fuese que estuviese en su cocina, sólo quería comer algo chico y acostarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente, que menos mal era sábado.

De vez en cuando May, Lee, Ed o Eddy se metían de maneras desconocidas a su departamento, por lo que la presencia de alguno en la cocina no era algo tan extraño, pero ninguno tenía tanto talento, excepto...

Marie dejó su bolso sobre el sillón y avanzó con cautela hasta la cocina, no se molestó ni en tocar la puerta, quien fuese que estuviese ahí habría sentido como abría la puerta de la entrada.

Abrió de golpe y sin dudas la puerta de la cocina, poniendo su peor cara de enojo para asustar a cualquier malhechor que haya decidido jugar con su cocina y su comida, pero entonces se llevó una sorpresa.

—¿Edd? —Su mirada de chica mala se descompuso. Su chico, su novio, Eddward estaba con su típico delantal de cocina de fin de semana, su gorra cubriéndole el cabello y su atuendo habitual con el que iba a la universidad. Enfrente tenía el platillo favorito de Marie casi terminado, y un par de aliños en las manos y otros ingredientes desperdigados por las mesas.

—¡Marie! —una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro—. Veo que llegaste antes —Edd dejó las cosas ahí, se acercó hasta la puerta y le plantó un suave beso en los labios, inclinándose ligeramente, ya que era un poco más alto—. Te estaba preparando una sorpresa —comenzó a explicarse—. Sé que te dije que iba a estar en casa de John por el trabajo, pero te había visto tan agotada los últimos días que creí que al ser viernes debía dedicarlo a complacerte un rato.

—Pero, pero, tú proyecto y la universidad y la clase... —balbuceó, aturdida por la sorpresa.

—Ya me encargué yo de eso —le besó la punta de la nariz—. Además noté el otro día que sentías que hace tiempo no pasábamos un rato decente juntos así que —sonrió, encantador—. Aquí me tienes.

Sintió que los ojos le lloraban. Doble D era tan encantador. Tan él. Tan perceptivo. Tan cariñoso. Tan cuidadoso de cada detalle. Era tanto de lo que ella nunca había tenido pero siempre había querido de alguien. Era tan _único_.

—Te amo —se le escurrió una pequeña lágrima y él la observó sorprendido. No por el _te amo_, si no que por el repentino llanto.

—Yo también te amo, pero, ¿te he puesto triste?

—¡Nada de eso! —Marie le sonrió—. Es sólo que te amo mucho, y estos detalles sólo me hacen amarte más. Soy tan afortunada de tenerte, de que me aceptaras, tan afortunada de ser tu novia, de tener tu amor.

Fue inevitable que se le escapara una sonrisa a Edd. Le encantaban esas repentinas declaraciones de amor.

—Yo soy el afortunado —le dio otro beso—. Anda, tu ve a relajarte a la sala, yo llevo la comida en seguida.

—¿Seguro? Yo te puedo ayudar y-.

—No, anda, ve.

Marie sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

Era único, era suyo.

Era el amor de su vida.

**FIN.**

_Por ahora._

* * *

So tierno, so atentos, so so adorables.

¡Gracias por leer! Se aceptan los reviews, favoritos, follows, etc, me hacen feliz :)

**Blue—.**

**PD**: No olviden pasar por mis otras historias, también **Eds x Kankers** :)


End file.
